


A Hard Bargain

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-26
Updated: 2008-05-26
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	A Hard Bargain

Title: A Hard Bargain  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: # 157: Scotland  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: AU  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

A Hard Bargain

~

“How about Scotland?” Remus said.

“Because we so miss the insufferable weather at Hogwarts?”

“I miss Scotch whiskey.”

Severus sneered. “It’s available here.”

Remus smiled. “It seemed to taste better there.”

Severus shook his head. “Ridiculous. It is the same drink no matter where you imbibe it. And we both have bad memories of the place.”

“What if I ply you with whiskey while we’re there?”

Severus pondered this. “Single malt?”

“You drive a hard bargain.”

Severus smirked. “One condition,” he said.

Remus waited.

“You wear a kilt while we’re there.”

Remus grinned. This should be an interesting holiday indeed.

~


End file.
